The Scar of Family
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Jules's old classmate Steve came back into her life, what if Sam's best friend slash ex-girlfriend slash god sister came back into his. Scarlett was the daughter of Sam's parents best friends, both of whom were soldiers. Now she is back from war
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

A/N: Flashbacks that are **bolded** are from before their first tour and ones _italics _are during and after their first tour

**Prologue**

Sam Braddock stood in the middle for a crowded Toronto Airport, hoping for a glance of his best friend for the first time since they were eighteen and shipped out on their first tour.

**Families filled the Ottawa Rockcliffe Airport. There were many in army fatigues being swarmed by family in plain clothes.**

** Eighteen year old Samuel Braddock stood with his parents, father General Don Braddock in full dress uniform and mother Daphne in a sundress. There was also a fellow eighteen year old in army fatigues. She was a few inches shorter than Sam, she had blue eyes and her red hair was tied in a tight bun.**

** "You two be careful, you hear me," Don says.**

** "Yes sir," Sam and the girl says.**

** "Don, you know they will be careful," Daphne says.**

** "I know but I can't believe I'm losing both of you," Don says.**

** "Dad, don't worry about me and Scarlett, we will be fine, right Scar," Sam says.**

** "Don't worry Dad, you trained us well," the girl says named Scarlett. Her uniform name tag read 'Giorgi'.**

** "I will not burry another child, do you two hear me," Daphne says.**

** "Yes mom," the two officers say.**

** "Category B Joint Task Force 2, proceed to the aircraft," a Commander calls.**

** "That's us," Sam says as he and Scarlett give their parents one last hug.**

** The two pull away and walk towards the aircraft. Through the crowd you could tell that they were the youngest members.**

** "You know you didn't have to enlist," Sam says as they walk.**

** "Things changed Sam," Scarlett says.**

** "Yeah I know, I was there, but that does not mean that you should enlist instead of going to college, like you planned," Sam says.**

** "Ever think this is something I have to do for my parents," Scarlett says.**

** "No I think this has a lot to do with what happen five months ago," Sam says.**

** "This has nothing to do with that and I thought we weren't going to talk about that," Scarlett says.**

** "No you decided that you didn't want to talk about it," Sam says.**

** "What is there to talk about? Sam, nothing we can do is going to bring our baby back. So why shouldn't we move on with our lives," Scarlett says.**

** Sam was about to respond but they reached the aircraft and were separated into two different companies.**

They had not really seen much of each other since. Maybe a day between tours if they were lucky and their tours meshed together but it wasn't often, till Matt's deaths, where she came for the funeral and stayed a few days with him. She wasn't home when he came home to visit a few months ago after the heartache with Jules. The truth was that Jules wasn't Scar and he still wanted Scar. They never did finish talking about their almost child.

Sam scans the crowd trying to find the flaming red hair that he had missed. Sam and Scar grew up together after her parents were killed in action when they were two and four. They were god siblings, best friends, lovers, and girlfriend and boyfriend, but most of all they were soldiers. They stuck together through thick and thin. During high points, like Grade Eight and High School Graduation and High School Formals and Proms, and the low points, like the Custody Battle between his parents and her aunt over her, and the miscarriage, they were together.

'Hopefully we'll never be apart again,' Sam thinks as he scans the crowd, keeping his eyes and ears open.

The call that had come in a week ago came as a surprise to him.

_Sam had just entered his apartment. He could hear the phone ringing. He raced to find it but the machine got to it before he did. He was surprised when her voice filled his apartment._

_ "Braddock did you misplace your phone again? Typical Sammy, I wish I could say that I am surprised but I'm not. So I'm calling from my last tour, I'm out after this one. I know you are thinking, what are you going to do now," Scarlett says._

_ He was shocked that she was done after five years. He continues to look for the phone._

_ "Well let me ask you this, do you think that Toronto can handle the both of us? Yes that is right I'm moving to Toronto to attend the University of Toronto for Counselling Psychology," Scarlett says._

_ He smiles and thinks 'finally' as he finds the phone and answers it._

_ "About time you go back to school," he says flopping down on the couch._

_ "Told you it had to do with my folks, so can I crash with you for a few weeks," she asks almost scared._

_ "How about you move in with me instead," he rebuts._

_ "Really," she says surprised._

_ "It'll be like old times," he assures her._

_ "Next Friday, 12 pm, Toronto Airport," she says._

_ "I'll be there," Sam says._

_ "Got to go and finish my work," she says._

_ "Bye," Sam says before hearing the dial tone._

Greg had seriously asked him if he were on drugs when he went in the next day. Eddie thought he just in a good mood because over 400 soldiers were coming home and a hundred of them were JTF2 soldiers. Spike, Wordy, and Lou thought it was a new girlfriend. Jules was shocked to see him all hyped up. Eddie was proven right when he had asked for today off, so he could pick up a long time friend.

When he was further questioned all anyone got out of him was that it was his god sister who was also his best friend and this was her final tour before she started up at the University of Toronto in two months. Of course he had to promise to bring her to Team Drinks tonight, so they could all meet her and thank her for her service to their country.

'I hope she doesn't kill me for that,' Sam thinks as he sees many others waiting for loved ones that have come home from war.

"Flight 234, from Ottawa Rockcliff Airport is now exiting Gate 9, we like to thank the men and women who have served to keep us safe," a flight attendant says as almost two hundred soldiers in fatigues exit the gate.

The entire airport goes into applause and watches as soldiers reunite with family and friends. Sam looks through the crowd.

"Braddock," a soldier calls racing to him.

"Giorgi," Sam says catching her in his arms as he spins her and she clings to tightly to him. "I've missed you, Scar."


	2. Reunited

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

A/N: Flashbacks that are **bolded** are from before their first tour and ones _italics _are during and after their first tour

**Chapter One: Reunited**

"Are you going soft on me, Braddock," Scarlett asks looking at him. She still had her bright red hair, and the dark blue eyes from they were eighteen but now she was taller, standing at the same height as him. Her frame was also a lot more built and tone, the thing that scared Sam the most was the scared and lost looking in her eyes. The last time he had seen this look in her eyes was when they were four.

**Four young children were playing in the yard, when they spotted a black car stop outside of the house.**

** "Sam, something is wrong," a young girl with blonde hair about three says.**

** "I know, Natalie take Sally inside," the four year old blonde boy says, looking at his 20 month old baby sister.**

** "Who do you think t is," the four year old girl says with red hair.**

** "I don't know Scar, and I don't think I want to know," Sam says.**

** "I'm scared Sam," Scar says taking his hand and holding on tight.**

** "So am I Scarlett, but no matter who it is we are always going to be best friends," Sam says looking at her.**

** "You promise," Scarlett says looking at him, her eyes were filled with scared and lost.**

** "I promise," Sam says giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.**

** They watched as a solider gets out of the car, they instantly recognized it as Don Braddock. That's when they knew that Amelia Giorgi had gone to join her deceased husband in heave.**

"No I'm not, you okay,' Sam ask looking in her eyes.

"You know how it is when you come home," Scarlett says looking at him.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about the look in your eyes that I have not seen since that car appeared on the street," Sam says.

"Just some of the things you see," Scarlett says looking at him.

"I know, so how about we get your bag and get the hell out of here," Sam says looking at her.

"I'd like that a lot," she says as they start walking towards the baggage wheel.

"So what did Mom think of you coming here," he asks as they walk.

"That we don't elope," she says laughing as she grabs her army duffel from the carousel.

Sam laughs before taking the bag from her, leading her to his car. "Seriously Mom is going crazy, so when are we going to go get the Corvette?"

"I am thinking in a few weeks, I want to get a feel for the city first," she says walking.

"Plus Mom and Dad will be on your case, if you are settling in fine, have you gone to talk to someone, any run ins with your aunt and uncle," he says walking.

"You know it. Do you remember when they had it delivered for my sweet sixteen and how pissed you were," she asks.

"I remember like it was yesterday," he says remembering how happy she was.

**"You knew Mom was going to do this," sixteen year old Sam says looking at her than at the party setup.**

** "Come on, she wanted to test this out before I turned sixteen," Natalie says looking at them.**

** "Not everything is about you Nat," Sam says looking at her.**

** "Does anyone remember what I said about what I wanted to do for this birthday," sixteen year old Scarlett asks.**

** "You wanted to go to the movies with me and a few of our friends, than go to the diner for dinner and ice cream," Sam says walking over to her and kissing her forehead.**

** "That's no way to celebrate turning sixteen," Natalie comments.**

** "Go away Natalie," Sam says looking at her.**

** "This is my room too," Natalie says looking at him.**

** "Fine than, we will go to my room," Sam says taking Scarlett's hand, leading her across the hall.**

** "Seriously it can be hell living with her," Scarlett says letting go of his hand and crashing on his bed.**

** "I know," Sam says closing the door before laying down beside her. "Saturday, you, me, Emma, Matt, Jared, and Jess are going to do exactly what you wanted to do today."**

** "Seriously," she asks pushing herself on to her elbows looking at him, slightly shocked.**

** "Only whatever my girls wants, which means we ill sit through any movie you choose," he says looking at her.**

** She leans forward and kisses him as he wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close against him. She licks along his bottom lip before he opens his mouth and their tongues battle for control.**

** "Scarlett Giorgi I would get down here I were you, your Aunt and Uncle's present is here," Natalie says in high pitched voice, it sounded like excitement.**

** The two groan as they separate looking at each other.**

** "What has her so excited," Sam says letting her go.**

** "I don't know, but we better get down there," she says standing up, fixing her clothes.**

** "You look fine, come on," Sam says taking her hand, leading her ****downstairs.**

** "Come on it's outside," Natalie says dragging them outside.**

** The two walk out the front door and sitting in front of the house is a 1984 Corvette Convertible in bright red.**

** "Oh my god," Scarlett says racing over to the car.**

** Sam stands back watching his super excited girlfriend.**

"I remember how pissed you were that I wouldn't let you drive it," she says as they exit the driveway.

"You still won't let me drive it, even after you had it for almost a decade," he says leading her over to his car.

"Please I have barely drive it over the last five years," Scarlett says as they reach his car.

"I know, but you drove it everywhere from the time you got it, till the day before we were shipped out, but every time you came home, there you were again in your shiny red car," Sam says unlocking and opening the door for her, before putting the bag into the trunk.

"Yeah and how many accidents were you in before we were shipped out," she says getting in, looking at him.

"Okay you have a point there," Sam says walking over and closing her door before he gets in.

"Thank you, just admit it Sam, you were a bad driver," she says buckling her seat belt.

"At least I'm not the reason we used to get caught sneaking out or in," he says doing up his seat belt before pulling out.

"Its not funny, I swear your sister had super hearing. Hey at least I can hold my tequila," she says looking at him, smiling.

"That was a good night and I am not a light weight," he says looking at her.

"That's not how I remember it," she says remembering a leave they both had after they turned nineteen.

_ "You sure, you are up to this," Sam says looking at her, as they stand outside of the base's bar._

_ "We both need a night to relax, plus everyone is here, and we both know how often that happens," she says._

_ "They'd understand if we din't want to be here," he says._

_ "Sam, it's been two years, we are both two different people, not those scared seventeen years old. We deserve this, this isn't us forgetting about our baby, this is about us moving on and living our lives," she says looking at him._

_ "Okay, okay, you win," he says opening the door for her._

_ "I always win," she says entering the bar._

_ "Ha, ha," he says leading her towards the bar, with the four other nineteen year old._

_ "Look who finally shows up," a young man says with dark brown hair. "Thought you weren't going to show."_

_ "Shut up Matt," Scarlett says grabbing at seat between the four. "You are just pissed that you are not tipsy yet."_

_ "Ouch Girogi, no need to be a bitch," Matt says looking at her._

_ "Dude you ego is just hurt," a young man with orange hair says._

_ "You said it Jared," Sam says sitting next to Scarlett._

_ "Thank you Sam," Jared says._

_ "Can we get six tequila," a blonde young lady says._

_ "Seriously Jen, starting them off on the heard shit," Jared says looking at her._

_ "We all need it," Jen says looking at the bar tender._

_ "She is telling the truth," a brunette young lady says looking at the three._

_ "We know she is, Emma," Matt says._

_ "So let's do this," Sam says as the shots are put in front of them._

_ The six friends do the shots before spending the rest of the night drowning the things they have seen, their problems away from the war in the tequila. Sam seemed be slurring after five shots, will it took double that for the rest of the._

"I'd like to know how you were able to hold your alcohol so well, when it was your suppose of first time," Sam asks.

"I am filled with many secrets," Scarlett says.


	3. Off to New Home

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

A/N: Flashbacks that are **bolded** are from before their first tour and ones _italics _are during and after their first tour

**Chapter Two: Off to New Home**

"So how is working with my uncle Eddie," Scarlett says looking at him.

"Wait Ed Lane is your uncle," Sam says driving towards the apartment complex.

"By marriage, Sophie Lane is my biological aunt but when Sophie married Eddie, both Eddie and Roy were added to our family unit," Scarlett says looking at him.

"They don't seem like the same couple from when we were younger," Sam says looking at her.

**Inside of he court house office, five-year-old Samuel and Scarlett sit waiting for someone to come and get them.**

** "Why is your aunt and uncle trying to take you away from us," Sam asks looking at his best friend.**

** "I think they are mad at the fact that my parents were killed because of where the military put them," Scarlett says.**

** "Being on base is safer than being in Toronto," Sam says as the bailiff enters the room.**

** "Miss Giorgi the judge would like to see you. Mr Braddock you can come too but you can not enter the court room," the bailiff says.**

** "Of course," the two schoolage children say before following the bailiff into the area.**

** Sam takes a seat beside the court room doors. The bailiff leads the little girl into the court room. Scarlett walks past the senior Braddock and Mr. Jenkins on side of the room, he aunt Sophoie and uncle Ed other the other side with an unfamiliar gentleman and honorary uncle Roy behind him them. She can tell that neither set of her grandparents are in the room. She can see the judge in her black robes in front of all of them.**

** "Scarlett would you come and sit in this seat next to me," the judge asks.**

** Scarlett nods before taking the seat next to the judge.**

** "Do you know why you are here," the judge asks.**

** "Both of my parents have died due to their service to our country, leaving me without them. My aunt is not respecting the final wishes of them," Scarlett says.**

** "What were those wishes?"**

** "That I remain to live with my best friend and his family."**

** "Where do you want to live?"**

** "I want to stay with the Braddock Family. I only know the military life, I am an army brat. I love being able to get away and all but I could not dream of being there all the time.**

** "Thank you Scarlett you can go back to your est friend," the judge says.**

** Scarlett quickly leaves her seat and race toawrds the doors. She ignores all the eyes staring at her until she is back in Sam's arms.**

"I think they may have calm down but that has not been confirm," Scarlett says.

"Well Ed seemed pretty thrilled when he heard that 400 soldiers were coming home," Sam says as the reach the complex's parking garage.

"He might have calmed down since moving into the SRU. He seem to have the last couple times I saw him, he was good. Sophie hated me enlisting more than you did," Scarlett says as Sam parks.

"I just wanted to know you were doing it for the right reasons," Sam says turning off the vehicle.

"I did it cause I wanted dot feel closer to them," she says.

_Scarlett sits in Kandahar looking around. She feels a gun being pointed at her back. The next thing she knows is that she hears someone yelling at her in Arabic. After than everything goes black and she feels herself being shoved._

"Scarlett," Sam says as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Scarlett says as her eyes return to normal from being glossed over.

"Flashback from a war scene," Sam asks as they exit the vehicle.

"Yeah, second last tour was a nasty one," she says.

"How bad," Sam asks, grabbing her bag before leading her towards the elevator.

"Half a platoon taken POW, I was in charge," she says following him.

"Were you taken along side them," he says as they enter the elevator.

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention and got us all taken," she admits, watching Sam hit the number six button.

"It wasn't your fault. So the team wants to invite you to drinks," he says.

"The team being," she asks as they walk on to the floor.

"Ed, Greg, Lou, Spike, Wordy, um not sure if Jules is coming," he says leading her towards door 601.

"When are you going," she asks, watching him unlock the door and leading her into her new residence.

"They are guys are suppose to text me. Its not as nice as home on base but it works," Sam says as they enter.

"Its better than camp or the barracks or prison camp," she replies.

"True, so as you can see the kitchen is on the west side, with the utility slash laundry room to the north east corner. Your bedroom is straight north," he says leading her into her room.

Scarlett looks around, she can see a door on the west wall, she can assume it leads into a connect bathroom. A double set of doors on the south wall give away the closet.

"Before you even say it, I always have had the smaller bedroom, it works for me," Sam says placing her bag on he chest at the end of her bed.

"As long as I didn't make you move," Scarlett says.

"You didn't and even if you did I wouldn't move back," he says as his phone goes off.

"So," she says looking at him.

Sam looks at his phone before looking back at her.


	4. Deciding on Drinks

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

A/N: Flashbacks that are **bolded** are from before their first tour and ones _italics _are during and after their first tour

**Chapter Three: Deciding on Drinks**

"Just the guys, Jules says she has other plans" Sam says looking at her.

"No problem, when," Scarlett asks looking at him.

"They have to review and debrief so an hour and half. If that gives you enough time to get ready," he says looking at her.

"It will if you call the group and your folks and let them know I got home safe," Scarlett says looking at him with her puppy eyes.

"You know I can't say no to those," Sam says sighing.

"I know I learned well," Scarlett says laughing as Sam leaves the room.

**"Sam," seventeen year old Scarlet calls from his bed.**

** "Yes, my angel," Sam says walking over to her.**

** "Can you get us some maple walnut ice cream," she asks with her puppy eyes.**

** "Come on Scar, you know I can't says no to that," Sam says looking at her and leaning down and kissing her stomach.**

** "Well than why are you," Scarlett says smiling, looking at him.**

** "That means I'd have to go all the way to Jack's Creamery and back without it melting," Sam says looking at her.**

** "Or we could go for a drive and you could buy me my ice cream," Scarlett says innocently.**

** "You can be so complex," he says looking at her.**

** "You love that about me," she says kissing him.**

** "You both know that mom and dad already want to kill you so being in a room with the door closed is not a good idea," Natalie says smartly. "Than again you two can not get any worse, considering you already got her pregnant."**

** "You know I was going to ask if you wanted to tag along but not now," Scarlett says sounding upset.**

** "Why don' you got start the car and I'll be down in a few minutes," Sam says attempting to soothe his girlfriend.**

** "Sure," Scarlet says getting up and walking downstairs.**

** "Leave her alone Natalie," Sam says glaring at her.**

** "Why should I? I'm not the one that messed up her life. Tha was ****all you big brother," Natalie says turning her back.**

** Sam quickly moves to stand in front her.**

** "Lets get this straight no one ruined anyone's life, having a child is a blessing, we know the timing is wrong but we have a responsibility. So you need to drop this little spoiled princess act because you are not helping anyone," he states before leaving her.**

Scarlett closes the door. She can tell that Sam had recreated her room to look just like it does on base. She walks towards the closet trying to think of something to wear.

She pulls out a black pencil skirt, grabbing a bright blue camisole, and a navy blue blouse. She looks through her sweaters before pulling out an icy blue cashmere cardigan. She looks on the door to find a purse, she picks up a black bucket bag with a chain drawstring. She looks at the shoe organizer and selects a pair of black calf sandals.

She walks over to the dresser and pulls out the first drawer She selects a matching pair of sail blue undergarments. She closes the drawer before opening the jewellery box on top of the dresser. She selects a matching silver crown necklace and pair of earrings along with a silver charm bracelet. She assembles the outfit on the bed.

She quickly strips out of her fatigues before taking her hair out of it bun. She places the bobby pins and her dog tags on the dresser before pulling on a black robe. She places her laundry into the hamper before walking into the bathroom.

Sam sits looking at his cell phone. He had already called the gang and his parents. He remembers the last time he had made these calls.

**Sam begins pacing the floor of the base's emergency room. He was waiting for a doctor to come and tell him what had happen to his girlfriend and their soon to be born child.**

** "Mr Braddock are you here with Miss Giorgi," a nurse asks.**

** "Yes I am, are they okay? Can I see her? Is the baby alive," Sam asks quickly.**

** "Please follow me, Mr Braddock," the nurse says as Sam follows him.**

** He enters a cubicle and see his girlfriend laying in a bed. She was hooked up on an IV and monitors. She was unconscious, he took the seat next to her and took her hand.**

** "Mr Braddock" the doctor says.**

** "Are they okay," Sam asks looking at the doctor.**

** "I'm sorry, she lost the baby. There is many causes of miscarriage, especially in teenage pregnancy," the doctor says.**

** "IS Scar going to be okay," Sam asks attempting to keep his emotions in check.**

** "Miss Giorgi, should make a full physical recovery, but emotionally I am not sure," the doctor says.**

** "Does she know," Sam asks looking at him.**

** "Not yet, we are waiting for her to awaken" the doctor says before leaving.**

** "Oh my God," Sam says, looking at his girlfriend. He picks up his phone and begins to make calls.**

"Are you okay Scarlett," Sam calls hearing the water turn off.

"Fine, just getting ready, did you make the calls," Scarlet calls back as she walks over to the vanity.

"Yup, everyone is alerted. Dad said he spend your discharge papers by courier," Sam calls back.

"Thanks," Scarlett says before starting to get ready. She quickly begins to open the drawers of the vanity and gather the items she needs.

She quickly applies her face makeup, making sure to cover the dark circles that appeared underneath her eyes. She quickly began to use the magic of makeup to make herself look much more alive by adding colour to her cheeks. She quickly applies a neutral eye makeup to her eyes, making sure to create a look that shows off her ability and love of being natural.

"Scar, come one we are going to be late," Sam calls.

"Be out in fifteen minutes," Scarlett calls back, placing the items away or into her travel makeup pouch.

"Women," Sam mutters.

"Heard that," Scarlett says. She quickly adds a light coral pink colour to her lips before placing the items into the pouch.

She qucikly changes before grabbing her Victoria's Secret Angel Fragrance mist and spritzing it over self. She takes her hair out of the towel and begins to the run the blower drier through it before curling a couple of strands to scalp her face.

She walks over the mirror and puts on her jewellery. She quickly throws her cardigan on before throwing her wallet, phone, makeup pouch and dog tags into her bag.

"Sam let's go," she says walking out of the room.

"Whoa," Sam says looking at her. For the first time in years since they had left, she looked like Scar again to him.


	5. Drinks with Team

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

A/N: Flashbacks that are **bolded** are from before their first tour and ones _italics _are during and after their first tour

**Chapter Four: Drinks with Team**

"Seriously, your driving still sucks," Scarlett says as Sam pulls into the parking lot.

"Let's see how you do when you begin to drive again," Sam says as he parks.

"That was not nice and to think I was going to let you drive the Vette," Scarlett says as she undoes her seat belt.

"Come on I've been waiting years to drive the Vette," he says as they exit cars.

"Well why should I, you were mean to me," Scarlett pouts as she walks towards the front.

"Please, pretty please, I'll do your laundry for a month," Sam begs looking at her.

"Is Sammy begging," Spike says as he, Lou and Wordy walk over to the two.

Scarlett laughs and looks at Sam.

"Come on, now you owe me," Sam says.

"Um let me think about that," she says pausing.

"What's going on," Greg asks as he and Ed walk up the group.

"Sam is begging and bargaining for something," Lou says as they watch.

Ed shakes his head before adding, "don't forget he is the reason you had to get it re-detailed and painted a dozen times in the first two years you owned it."

"You are not helping, I was a teenager and none of those were directly caused by me," Sam says glaring at him.

"Wait are we talking about the '84 Vette," Wordy and Grey ask, looking at them.

"What are we missing," Lou and Spike ask looking at Wordy.

"About 19 years ago Roy and Ed found this really badly damage 1984 Corvette. They fixed it up and gave it to Scarlett for her sixteenth birthday," Wordy explains.

"She has never let Sam drive it," Lou asks, looking at him.

"Ed knew Sam when he was a teenager," Spike asks.

"Ed has know of Sam most of Sam's life, but has not had a lot of contact with him. Scarlett is Sophie's niece but she grew up wiht the Braddock family. Sam was almost killed a few couple dozen times over the breaks that Scarlett spent here," Greg adds in.

**It was a Saturday afternoon in July, when Greg, Roli and Wordy had gathered together to watch the Jays versus the Tigers game with the two Lane brothers.**

** "Wait Sophie is actually letting this happen," Greg asks as the guys walk down to the man cave.**

** "Scarlett is here to help with Clark, so we are all good," Ed says tossing each of them a beer.**

** "You're leaving your 14-year-old niece with your four-year-old son," Wordy asks looking at him.**

** "Scar is fine, where he hell is Roy," Ed asks looking around.**

** "I'm right here, was just wondering who Scar was angry with," Roy asks grabbing a beer.**

** "Oh that would just be Sam," Ed says turning the TV on to the right station.**

** "Why is she mad at him?"**

** "He started dating Janet something."**

** "You mean Janet Decker, the girl who has been trying to destroy her life. The girl who announced to the whole school what happened on Remembrance Day. The girl that was spreading lies about her. That Janet Decker?"**

** "What, when the hell did all of this happen," Ed asks, looking at him.**

** "Do you not pay attention to social media. The girl writes evil messages on her MySpace page," Roy says from his seat across from his brother.**

** "He is dead and I mean dead. He is supposed to be here best friend and this what he does," Ed says starting his rant.**

"Wait that was our Sam," Wordy asks looking at him.

"Yup," Greg says looking at the three. "I thought we were going for drinks but if you kids want to stay out her and argue."

"Okay, okay, Greg is right and for future reference Sam's driving has improved," Ed says looking at her.

"Ha ha, thanks," Sam says walking over to Spike and Lou.

"I missed you kid," Ed says before giving her a big hug.

"I missed you to," Scarlett says hugging him, remembering the last leave weekend she had spent here.

_Ed walked into the house after a shift at the SRU and could hear his 20-year-old niece and ten-year-old son arguing._

_ "Why do you have to leave," Clark asks._

_ "Its like when you join a team. Do you leave the rest of your players to play the game by themselves," Scarlett asks looking at him._

_ "No but how is that the same as this," Clark asks looking at her._

_ "Its sort of like what would happen if Wordy, Roli, Greg, Jules or I didn't show up for work," Ed says looking at the two._

_ "Your father means if they were scheduled and did not show up," Sophie adds placing a dish on the table._

_ "Well than it would be dangerous since they all trust each other to keep one another safe or that is what dad says," Clark says._

_ "Exactly and its the same for me. I've been working with the same people since I joined. They trust me, I trust them, so should you," Scarlett says looking at him._

_ "Okay, but I don't like it," Clark says._

_ Ed, Sophie and Scarlett chuckle as they sit down at the table/_

_ "And we are not asking you too," Sophie says._

"Lou Lewis, Spike Scarletti meet Scarlett Giorgi. Lou is our gangs expert and Spike is bombs and electronics," Greg says as she gives him and Wordy a hug.

"Nice to meet both of you," Scarlett says as they enter the bar.

"You as well, so how long have you known Sarge and Wordy," Spike asks as they walk towards a table.

"Uncle Ed joined the team when I was 10, so a little over 13 years. Wordy didn't come into the picture till three years later, so he came during the fighting years," Scarlett replies.

"Oh yeah, if she wasn't arguing with Ed, Roy or Sophie, she was going at it with Sam," Wordy adds in.

"We were not that bad," Sam says as they sit.

"Oh really, do you want to go there," Ed says looking at him with a look.

"Back down Sam, you know he has the ammo to do it," Scarlett says looking at him..

"Ed wouldn't do it," Sam says looking at them.

"Has Sam been properly hazed yet," Ed asks with a smirk on his face.

"Not to standards, no," Wordy says as Sam's face pales instantly.

"Come on Ed, now you got to give us something," Spike says looking at him.

"If it doesn't embarrass me or put me in a bad light, go ahead and use it," Scarlett says.

"Well than how about the time you two were 16. It was March Break, the Wednesday I believe when Sam decided to come visit during the middle of the night," Ed says looking at them.

"Please tell it Ed," Lou and Spike say with Wordy and Greg grinning.

"Please do," Scarlett says smiling while Sam looks like a ghost.

**"Seriously guys you do not know how much this means to me," Ed says from the passenger seat of the SUV.**

** "No problem but do you really think the kid is going to risk it," Roli says from the driver's seat.**

** "He has the gutts and determination that's for sure," Greg adds in from the back.**

** "I so hope we are not having a girl," Wordy asks looking around.**

** "Hey, Scarlett is amazing and all but Samuel can be a really band influence but his dad and I have an understanding," Ed says.**

** "What's that," Greg asks looking at him.**

** "Taze first, interrogate and than call him," Ed says grinning, looking at the house.**

** "Hate to be him," Roli says. "Do you know anyone who drives a blue sedan?"**

** "Daphne does, so does their friend Matt," Ed says spotting the car.**

** "Hmm, interesting it has military plate," Wordy observes.**

** "Well let's see what happens," Greg says.**

** They watch as the sedan pulls up the street. Once it reaches the road in front of the Lane house it stops before turning off its lights.**

** "Young male blonde driver," Wordy reports.**

** "Definitely not Daphne and Matt is a brunette," Ed says watching the car.**

** "Two for the price of one," Roli says. "Looks like someone is sneaking out."**

** They turn their heads to see Scarlett closing the door. She walks towards the door.**

** "Stealth mode, Wordy and Greg are Alpha, you get Scarlett," Ed says as the two leave. "We are Bravo and we got the car."**

** The two sneak out of the car and move towards the car. They ****reach into their holsters and withdraw their tazer guns .**

** Roli pounds on the window before, "SRU, get out of the car and on the ground."**

"It was down right hilarious. I mean he almost fainted," Ed says chuckling.

"I would still like to know how you got out of that with nothing while I was grounded for a week and a half," Sam says.

"I was waiting p for uncle Ed like i always did. I had no clue you were coming. I merely heard a sound and went to investigate and when I did I saw it was you. I went out to go and warn you that uncle Ed and the guys were probably lurking around," Scarlett says.

"If you would have answered your cell phone," Sam says.

"Somebody wouldn't stop texting me through dinner, so it got confiscated and when i went to go tell you, you were not online," Scarlett says.

"Wait you knew he was going to show up," Wordy asks.

"Didn't know when because I left her phone in my locker but come on you had fun," Ed says.

"It was a blast," Wordy and Greg say.

"You really were trouble," Spike says looking at Sam.

"Please, I swear Ed was worst on me than my dad was on any of her other boyfriends," Sam says.

"You mean the ones that you constantly made look bad," she says looking at them.

"You did the exact same thing," he says.

"You started it, when you made the wrong decision of who your date was for the Grade 8 Winter Fling," she says.

"How did I make the wrong decision," he says.

"Janet Decker," the three says groaning.

"Imagine two years of this, but with yelling and constant phone calls and slamming of phones," Greg tells the other two.


	6. First Night Home

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

A/N: Flashbacks that are **bolded** are from before their first tour and ones _italics _are during and after their first tour

**Chapter Five: First Night Home**

"You know I think that is the most fun I have had with those guys in a long time," Sam says as they enter the apartment.

"Besides you almost getting tazered I'd have to agree," Scarlett says smiling.

"I'm glad you had fun with my suffering," Sam says sarcastically as he walks into the kitchen.

"Come on Sam, it was funny. I don't think he knows the number of times we sneaked out on his watch," Scarlett says pushing herself up to sit on the counter.

"Okay, you do have a point," Sam says looking at her. "You want a cup of cocoa, and will you tell me what the rest are up to?"

"Sure but better be milk chocolate and not that dark stuff you like," she says.

"I know, I know," he says getting the stuff out.

"Let's see Emma is still active, she is basically doing a lot of base work. She now runs the command centre but she does get tossed between bases, she stopped going overseas about eight months ago."

"Sounds like her, she never really was on for the field."

"That is true. Uh Jared is still active with JTF2, he has been doing a lot of the POW rescues. He has been sent home on medical leave for a different injuries but nothing major. He has gotten shot in the shoulder, calf, thigh, those kind of injuries."

"You think he would take some time off."

"Nope one tour to the next and when he is on leave he is helping out with basic training. Now Jenn might surprise you."

"Oh really more than Jared being an instructor."

"She is now an MP. She does a three month tour a year to train personnel in foreign countries and than she is at home fore the other nine months. She is still considered on active duty."

"Wow that is surprising. Are her and Jared back together?"

"They are actually getting married this summer."

"What, how did I not know abut this, I was on base like three weeks ago."

"She was overseas and so was Jared. She is actually doing her last tour for a couple years."

"You are kidding me? Is that why the rush?"

"Ummm, I don't know, I mean she will just be past the halfway mark at the start of the summer."

"Ummm, that's... amazing."

"I know and Emma has started dating again."

"I'm glad. Matt wouldn't want her to be alone."

"That's why Jenn has been setting her up. Nothing to report there. She is just to cautious now."

"We all are, I mean look at how we all reacted to Matt's death."

_The house was flooded with people in black clothing as a yellow ribbing could be seen tied on the front tree. Five young soldiers stood huddled together in the back corner of the yard._

_ "__Man, this does not feel right," Jared says looking around._

_ "I mean how many of these have we been to now," Jenn says looking at each other._

_ "Too many to count," Scarlett says looking at them. "Okay, we all know this was a freak accident."_

_ "That we all do, it could have happened to anyone of us," Jared says looking at them._

_ "Matt was at the wrong place at the wrong time," Emma says sadly._

_ "We don't blame you, neither does Matt's family, they do not blame you or the military," Jenn says looking at him._

_ "Matt would forgive you," Emma says looking at him before wrapping her arms around him._

_ Sam breaks down into tears as they all go into a group hug._

"It still can't believe he is gone," Sam says handing her a cup.

"Thanks and it is hard to believe but we all are moving on with our lives. I'll be starting school, you are out of the military, Jared and Jenn are getting married and Emma is starting a new chapter or her life," Scarlett says taking a sip from the cup. "Matt would want this for all of us."

"Doesn't make it any better," he says looking at her.

"Sam, did you tell Matt to be standing down there," she asks.

"No I didn't," he says.

"Did your purposely target Matt?"

"No I did not," he says. "That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, it means you didn't do anything to cause it but you had no way of preventing it either."

"His blood is still on my hands. I killed my best friend, whether it was an accident or not."

"Sam, Matt wouldn't want you to still be beating yourself up about this. One of my platoon members told me that even if you take an innocent life and you live in guilt, you are taking more than if you had forgotten about your action."

"What does that even mean?"

"IT means that when someone dies we lose that personality and when the person that took the life is living in guilt, their personality is gone also. You lose two people but one life."

"So I live everyday in Matt's honour," he says looking at her.

"Exactly, I live everyday in honour of my parents and our baby," she says looking at him.

"You know we never did finish that conversation," he says looking at her.

"If you want to rehash all of the shit that has gone on since the miscarriage, I am going to need something stronger than chocolate, comfy lounge clothes and 30 minutes to prepare," she bargains.

"Vodka and orange juice," Sam asks taking her empty mug.

"Sounds perfect," she says getting off the counter and pecking his beck before walking to her room.

She walks into her room, closing the door and begins to take off her jewellery and putting it back into the box. She places the bag back on the back of the door, putting her dog tags back on and putting the makeup products away.

She opens the drawers and pulls out a pair of fatigue patterned pyjama pants and a red tank top reading snow angel in gold. She tosses the pyjamas onto the bed before walking into the bathroom and washing her face.

She quickly strips down to her panties, tossing the items into the hamper before sliding into her pyjamas. She begins to rub the moisturizer into her skin as she ponders.

'Seriously why does Sam want to get into this. We were kids and it was forever ago. It's not like I didn't want her, I just knew that it was not the right time for her to be added into our life. Seeing Jenn and Jared has made me confirm that I want that stability and that promise before I bring a life into this world. Why can't he get that?'


	7. The Past Reveals Lots

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

A/N: Flashbacks that are **bolded** are from before their first tour and ones _italics _are during and after their first tour

**Chapter Six: The Past Reveals Lots**

Scarlett walks out of her room and into the living room where Sam is already sitting with two glasses, a bottle orange juice and a bottle of vodka.

He looks up and raises an eyebrow at her.

"What is with the look," she says sitting down next to him.

"Since when are you a snow angel," he asks pouring a splash of vodka into the glasses.

"I've always been a snow angel," she says pouring the orange juice.

"You've always hated the snow," he says taking a glass.

"I hate driving in the shit but after being overseas you miss it," she says taking a sip.

"I hear you. Where do you want to start?"

"I am only going to say this once so listen well. Sam I loved you and I loved our baby bu I have to believe that we lost her for a reason. It was in our plan of life. Did it hurt, hell yes it did. Do I hate that it happened, you bet I do. Do I understand why she was taken, no I don't. I do know that I've moved on because I know that one day, that I will have that moment where I hold my newborn baby in my arms. I am willing to wait for that moment in my life."

"Scar I am not saying that you didn't love the baby or want it. I just want to know why it seemed like you just forgot about it and pushed us all away."

"I didn't forget about what happened. I never could and never will. I just wanted my life to go back to being normal, I wanted all of the looks to stop, the pity, everyone feeling sorry for me or saying shit they didn't know. There was a part of me that wanted to die right along side her but I didn't because I knew there was still a greater purpose in my life. I found it easier to push you all away than talking about it and feeling vulnerable. I wanted life to go on, so I could look to the future. A place that still had hope."

"Scar I needed you. I needed you more than anything. I was hurting too, I lost a child too. I know the looks, you were talking about because I was getting them too. I was so lost because I didn't know what to do or who to go to. You found this new group to hang out with or spent all your time away from the house. I didn't know if it was because you blamed me or if it was because you couldn't stand to look at me because it reminded you of what was lost. I still have no clue what made you passed out on the bathroom floor. You've never told me what happened that day."

Scarlett takes a deep breath before taking a large drink from her glass. Her mind was flashing back to that cold January afernoon of their senior year.

**A seventeen year old Scarlett paces back and forth She looks down at her cell phone in hand before tossing it on her bed.**

** "Scarlett," Natalie says entering the room. "Are you okay?"**

** Scarlett turns to look at her. "Hmm?"**

** "You look a bit preoccupied or something," Natalie asks walking over to her desk.**

** "Do you know where your brother is," Scarlett asks as her eyes shift back to her phone.**

** "He said he was going out with Matty and Jared," Natalie asks looking at her. "Why do you ask?"**

** "Matty just called me looking for him," Scarlett says confused.**

** "Your best bet is to call him than," Natalie says offering her a smile before leaving the room.**

** Scarlett looks back at her phone before picking it up and hitting speed dial two.**

** "Hello," a chipper girl's voice answers after the second ring.**

** "****Uh, hi is Sam there," Scarlett asks confused.**

** "Um he is a bit busy, can I leave him a message for you," the girl says giggling.**

** "Um," Scarlett says before hearing. "Cara is that my phone?"**

** "Yeah, Sammy it's some girl don't know who it is," the girl giggles.**

** "Give me that," Sam says in a playful joking tone.**

** "Sammy," the girl giggles.**

** Scarlett places a hand on her stomach as a searing pain rips through her abdomen. She attempts to walk back into her room but her knees buckle from under her. Her body falls with a loud thud.**

** "Scar, Scar, Scarlett," Sam's voice can be heard as the world begins to turn black.**

"Scar, Scar, Scarlett," Sam asks, placing his hand on her knee.

Scarlett jumps before coming back to the present. She swallows the rest of her glass as she begins to pace the room.

"Scar," Sam asks looking at her.

"Who is Cara," she asks pacing the floor as she doesn't look at him.

"Cara, what do you mean," Sam asks confused.

"Matt called looking for you that day. Nat thought you were with him and Jared. I thought you were with the guys. So I called your phone," she says.

"I was with the guys that day," he says.

"Sam I called your phone and some giggly girl answered. I was going to ask who it was when you said 'Cara is that my phone.' I know that none of our friends have a family member whose name is Cara. Who is Cara?"

"Cara, wait do you mean Caroline? Caroline or Cara as i call her is Major Winters's niece, she was on base and wanted to know if we could hang out."

"Why didn't you have your phone on you? Why did she have it? What were you busy doing?"

"Major Winters was in my dad's office and they wanted to talk to me, so I left my phone on Joan's desk like I always did. I don't know how Cara got it. Major Winters and my dad had an internship they thought I would be interested in. I was in his office. Wait you thought I was cheating on you?"

"Sam I didn't know what to think. You were acting so distant. You went from being excited to being depressed. Plus you lied to me."

"I didn't lie, my dad called me while I was on my way to Matty's. I was excited, I just realized that we needed a plan. You wanted to go to school and had all these amazing dreams and I didn't want you to lose any of them. I was distracted not depressed. My heart broke when I found you that afternoon," Sam says swallowing the rest of his drink.

**"****Scar, Scarlett," Sam calls screaming as he enters the house.**

** "Sam," Daphane asks alarmed hearing hrs on screaming and racing through the house.**

** "Scar," Sam calls entering the girl's bedroom. He stops as he sees Scarlett's body laying still on the floor, half in the bathroom and half out of it. "MOM!"**

** Daphane drops her vaccum and goes racing up the stairs. She races towards the girl's room. "Sam what is it," she says as she turns the corner. "Oh my..."**

** "She won't wake up," Sam says holding his girlfriend's head in his lap.**

** The world goes into a fast pace blur as Sam watches the ambulance come in and load her onto a stretcher.**

"Sam it goes both ways. Do you think I wanted you to enlist, i knew how much you hated it."

"I had to do something, we needed a provider and I wasn't going to take your world and your parent's dreams for you. My dad wanted me to be a solider."

"Sam if it wasn't for the baby than you wouldn't have enlisted, honestly i think none of us would have. That decision was not yours to make of which of us got to keep their dreams and who lost them."

"Love is about making sacrifices and I was willing to do that for you. I would do it time and time again."

"Samuel Daniel Braddock listen to me when I say this. You do not get to play Mr. Chauvinistic Ass, we were a team and when you are part of team you do not get to make autocratic decisions. If I ever find out you did or are going to do something like that again, I am going to kick your ass."

Sam just smiles and shakes his head as he makes their second round.

"What, don't think I can do it any more," Scarlett asks looking at him.

"No I think you still could, it just reminds of when I met Jules. I made a comment about female snipers being sexy and than wanted to show her a picture of me, Matty and our favourite toy but she turned and pointed a gun at me with the rest of the team," Sam chuckles as he takes a large sip of his drink.

"She really did a number on you," Scarlett observes as she takes a sip of her much stronger second round.

"She is the first female I let in after Matt's death, well really the first one since you," Sam says looking at her.

"Oh really, I thought you would be partying and trying to get your social life back when you moved here."

"Either spent my time at gym or in my hotel room till I found this place. Sure I go over to Ed's or Spike's or Lou's to catch a game or mess around. I used to spend a bit of time at Jules's but never been much of a bar person."

"Let me guess this is after months of Greg and Ed bugging you to bond with the team."

"You got it. What about you? Anyone you were seeing?"

"Nope, while I did get this one offer of marriage from this British Sargeant."

"Okay, you got to tell me this story."

_"Come on you really think they could do any of this without us," a twenty year old Scarlett asks._

_ "I guess you have a point, they need our intelligence to run their operations," Emma says. "I just wish they would make military code universal."_

_ "Tell me about ti, I don't care how cue they are they sound like idiots," __Scarlett says as she and Emma laugh._

_ "I hear you, so Sergeant Silverton seems to have a thing for you," Emma says looking over Scarlett's shoulder._

_ There stands a tall and well built blonde. He had olive-tone skin with dark green eyes. His uniform was pressed and his boots were shined. He greeted each solider as he passed by them._

_ "Private Giorgi and Andrews, do we have anything," he asks with his deep British accent._

_ "Nothing to report Sergeant Silverton," Emma says as she moves her mouse on her screen._

_ "Please call me Walter, you girls are American," he asks as he pulls a seat up to them._

_ "Canadian," Scarlett says scanning the screens._

_ "Which base if you don't mind me asking," he says looking at Emma._

_ "Ottawa Rockcliff, I'm Emma and that's Scarlett," Emma says. "Don't mind her she is really task orientated."_

_ "Ah Colonel Badass," he says looking at her. "You're his daughter, right?"_

_ "Goddaughter, Natalie and Sally are his daughter," Scarlett says scanning the screens._

_ "Scarlett will always be a Girogi," Emma states._

_ "Sorry bu you are talked about amongst the bases," he says. "My uncle is a commander at Sandhurst who served with your Godfather."_

_ "I never would have guess you were Alex's nephew," Scarlett says. "Than again Alex did serve with my parents. Actually if my memory is correct my mom was fatally wounded saving your uncle. SO enough with the crap and tell me what you want because your uncle knows better than to send you to bug a Giorgi when we are working. What does your uncle want now?"_

_ "Wow, I thought he was kidding about how tough this would be," Walter says. "Well like you my parents were killed in action My uncle suggested that we would be a perfect pair. So I was wondering if you would do me the honour of being my wife and letting me take you away from this life."_

"Wait Walter Silverton asked you to marry him because he thought you only joined because you weren't married," Sam says laughing.

"Shut up, last I heard or had been told is that we were engaged and were expecting," Scarlett says. "I guess he assumed you had died or something like that. I hated working with the parachute regime. Every time he saw me after that he asked. I mean Jared and Matty have almost killed him a couple of times."

"Really, when he is back in again," Sam asks smirking.

"I think at the beginning of June to celebrate the completion of a new troop," Scarlett says swallowing her drink. "He and Alex come in after Sandhurst. Which means he is going to ask me again? I mean Walter is five years older than us, sorry but no way."

"I'll go with you if you want," Sam says swallowing. "Give Wally a piece of my mind."

"Yeah well I don't know if I am going this year."

"Why the hell not?"

"I start school in a month. Which means I will only be in e first third of my classes."

"Okay the truth are you really taking Counselling Psychology?"

"No, international relations and mass communications."

"No, uh no. You can not go back over there. I thought you were done with the whole war scenes."

"Sam I am done. I don't want to be a part of the fighting. I want to tell the story of soldiers. I want to write profile pieces, biographies or human interest pieces."

"You have to do that all overseas though?"

"Sam I don't even know what kind of jobs I am going to be offered. I just want to tell the stories of those who are or have served our country. I don't care if it is writing their obituaries, profile pieces after death or their biography, I could be working with vets for all I know."

"If you are offered to follow an active soldier whom is serving overseas will you go?"

"Right now, no, in the next couple of years no, further down the road maybe. I can't tell you that I am never going to step on a battlefield again and truth be told neither can you."

"I know in my heart that I will do everything possible to not go back."

"Is that why you were ignoring your dad when he asked you to come back last summer?"

"Wait, he was not asking me, he was ordering me."

"I needed you Sam, Jared needed you, we all did."

"Scarlett what are you talking about?"

"Your dad called you after Jared hadn't been able to locate my platoon. He had nothing for eight weeks. Jenn and Emma were getting no chatter, hell Walter was not even getting anything. They were giving up on finding us alive, hell it was Natty that suggested you. They thought maybe you would know how to find me, like you used to when we were younger. I guess you really forgot your roots because I could feel your paint but you couldn't feel mine," Scarlett says as she stands up and walks off to her room.

"What the," Sam says out loud puzzled. His dad had called him back in August about coming back but he was with Jules and helping her recover from being shot.

"No, Mom would have called me," he says grabbing his cell. He holds it in his hands. He stares at it as he raises his head to look at Scarlett's door.

"What the hell happened over there and why wasn't I told about it. Jared would have told me or called me if it was really that bad. Dad said I was needed back there though."


End file.
